marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Beast (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zeb Wells; Seth Fisher | First = Fantastic Four & Iron Man: Big in Japan Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = In Earth's ancient past, a giant egg landed from space, hatching a giant creature which was to become known as the Apocalypse Beast. The newborn creature found and fed on strange egg-shaped organic material, which somehow reacted with the Beast's system and rendered it unconscious. The Deviants used this opportunity to send the weakened creature into another dimension and made plans to destroy the creature permanently should it ever return. To this end, they genetically engineered a race of beings (known in modern times as the Moloids) spliced with the organic material so that the Beast would instinctively seek them out, and relocated them to a remote island along with machinery whose instructions were programmed into the Moloids' genetic makeup. Millennia later, Dr. Ishira Yamane, curator for the Tokyo Giant Monster Museum and Expo Center and last of a cult that worshiped the Apocalypse Beast, made plans to summon the creature back to Earth. Many of the world's giant monsters somehow instinctively sensed that the creature would return and went on a rampage in Japan in an attempt to stop this, their actions opposed by the visiting Iron Man and the Fantastic Four. Among the monsters was the intelligent dragon-being Grogg who, while at first amused, accepted Mr. Fantastic's offer to find a means to defeat the Apocalypse Beast and so calmed down his fellow monsters from further violence. With that done, the heroes traveled to the North Pole, accompanied by Dr. Yamane, where they found "shadow men" from Kaa's dimension building an organic structure in preparation for the beast's arrival. Yamane betrayed the heroes and helped complete the process, allowing the Apocalypse Beast to breach the dimensional barrier to appear on Earth. Now fully grown, the miles-high creature, scarcely aware of their presence, destroyed the structure and crushed Yamane as it began making its way towards the Deviants' island, known in modern times as Monster Island. Although the creature was massive enough that it could make its way down from the North Pole just by walking, Iron Man and the Fantastic Four beat it to Monster Island, where the beast's presence in their universe had caused the Moloids to begin instinctively working on the long-forgotten Deviant machinery. As the heroes and a reluctant Mole Man played for time, Mr. Fantastic translated ancient Deviant paintings accompanying the machines, and realized that Monster Island had been built in preparation for the creature's return. As a result, many of the Moloids injected themselves into the Apocalypse Beast's body, overcoming its immune system and causing its body to turn inside out, killing it. They remained within the creature as it was thereafter ejected back into space. | Powers = | Abilities = The full extent of the Apocalypse Beast's abilities remains unrevealed, but it could survive in space and use its long claw-like fingernails to tear through the fabric of dimensions. | Strength = Standing three miles tall with a mass of 1.8x109 tons, the Apocalypse Beast was naturally super-strong to a phenomenal degree, as well as virtually indestructible. Given its size, it showed little need to actually use its physical power, its movements being destructive enough without resorting to violence, so the extent of its strength is uncertain. | Weaknesses = Due to its massive size, the Apocalypse Beast's pores were large enough for a human-sized being to enter its body easily and attack it from within. | Equipment = The beast's body contained gigantic antibodies that would attack invaders. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In one future reality (Earth-6034), the Moloids inhabiting the Apocalypse Beast's body and their descendants used it as a floating planet, building their own civilization. In time, they depleted the resources found in the Beast's body and began to die off. By the year 12425 A.D., only two Moloids and their newborn son still lived. As their world died around them, the parents opted to launch the child, Noah, into space to find his own place in the universe. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Giant Monsters